


No.

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [12]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just someone saying no.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Danny Boland/Rio, Emma Boland/Rio, Jane Boland/Rio, Kenny Boland/Rio, Marcus & Rio (Good Girls)
Series: Quality Time [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	No.

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day! WHET?!? Enjoy.

No. 

Eight year old Jane looks Rio straight in the eyes not blinking the same as him. They’ve been doing this for the past few minutes. Quite frankly Rio is tried of it. Jane narrows her brows ready for battle. “MOMMY HE SAID NO.” She takes off towards downstairs to find her mom. 

Beth is currently in the craft room with Emma helping her make a new bed spread with Marcus keeping them company. “In here Jane.” She quickly comes around the corner. “What’s the issue?”

Jane is followed close behind by Rio. “He said no mommy.” She crosses her arms in front of her. 

Beth gives Jane a smile, “Honey it’s his choice.” 

“No it isn’t.” Jane fights back. “All you said was that I had to ask him. I asked him.” 

“And he said no.” Beth reminds her making Jane realize that Rio doesn’t have to do everything she wants. 

Jane stomps her foot. “Well he shouldn’t be able too.” She starts crying which they all know Rio is going to give in. He can’t handle when his girls cry.

Rio picks up Jane rubbing her back as she buries her face in his neck. “Okay, sweetheart I’ll do it.” Jane takes short breath to help relax herself. While Rio rubs her back. 

“And you’ll be nice?” Jane ask tears still in her eyes playing with his necklace. “Cause you have to be nice.” She reminds him.

He taps her nose, “Of course sweetheart.” Jane gives him a kiss on the cheek wiggling down running to start packing. Rio drops his head. “I really am a sucker huh?” 

Beth laughs grabbing another piece of purple fabric. “They should sale you at the store.”   
————————

“That’s ridiculous Rio,” Beth stands in front of an indifference Rio and a very happy Danny. “We agreed it was too much money.” Rio and Beth agreed that having normal fights in front of the kids is healthy. As long as they make up in front of them as well. 

“No you decided it was too much money.” He flops down on the couch. “He never ask for anything anyway.” Rio pulls out his phone over the conversation. 

“What does a twelve year old mess with a three thousand dollar art kit?” 

“Art.” Rio simply answer still looking at his phone. 

Danny doesn’t even seem to be phased by his mother’s tone. “Mom,” she looks down at her son. “It’s 120 shades of water soluble colored pencils.” Danny starts naming all the things that came inside his art set. 

“How’d we come about the art set?” Beth ask Rio but knowing he won’t answer. “I thought they only made a few thousand?” 

Danny is gently rubbing his hands across the outside. “Yeah, Rio made a call.” He doesn’t know what that means but he’s happy he got his art kit.

“A call huh?” 

“Yep.” He pops the p. “I told him it would make me the best artist around.” Danny knows when wanting something over priced to go to Rio. 

Beth smiles at her son’s happiness. “I can’t wait to see all the art.” 

“I have to go text J.J., she’s going to be so jealous.” He carefully goes to his room. He runs back down, “Thanks Pops.” 

Beth looks at the love of her life. “Such a sucker.” Rio shrugs as Beth goes to make dinner.   
————————-

“You’ve got to help dad see things my way?” Marcus tells Beth as he helps her roll cookies. “He won’t listen to me.” 

Beth smile at Marcus, “Sorry to tell you buddy he doesn’t listen to me either.” She starts to roll the cookie balls in a cinnamon sugar mixture placing them on the pan. 

“He doesn’t even have a good reason for saying no.” 

“I don’t need one.” Both of them look up to see that Rio’s walked into the kitchen from the front door. “I said no.” 

“Dad,” He gives his puppy dog eyes to Beth. 

“Baby,” Beth knows her sweet voice is all Rio needs. “He’s thirteen. He’s has a phone plus he’s very responsible.” 

“The most responsible,” he points upstairs. “I keep Jane alive.” He nods his head as if he agrees with himself. “We all know that isn’t an easy task.” 

“Marcus,” Rio rubs his eyebrows. 

“Dad it’s one night. They don’t even live that far. Plus Mama B has meet his mom a million times, all my friends will be there.” Rio just tightens his jaw. “I can’t listen to them all talk about it.” He points at Beth. “They all want me to bring Mama B’s cupcakes.” Marcus takes a breath. “I’ll call every hour. Well not when I’m sleep. Also not you I’ll call Mama B. You’ll be too over the top.” Marcus looks at “Mama B,” then back at his dad. “Maybe I’ll call Uncle Mick. I know it’s your weekend with me, but PLEASE.” 

Rio holds up his hand signaling for Marcus to stop talking. “I’ll meet the parents tomorrow.” Marcus gets super happy jumping off the chair going to text his friend. 

Beth taps her finger in her chin. “I wonder how much the store will sale you for?” She’s laughing.   
——————-

“Hi beautiful.” She gets down on Emma’s eye level. “Is it your 12th birthday?” 

Emma tosses her hands up tried of everyone asking if it’s her birthday. Emma just wants to go play with her siblings and cousins. “No, I’m just the jackass with the crown on for no reason.” She cuts her face as well as her eyes at the women. 

Beth gives her best PTA mom smile while slightly squeezing Emma’s shoulder. “RIO.” Beth yells behind her then goes back to similitude. Emma’s been a pain in her ass the entire day. Rio jogs over to the group of ladies. ”She’s all yours the rest of the party. I need bourbon.” She walks away. 

Rio watches Beth joins his mom, sisters, as well as Ruby and Annie. He places his arm around Emma greeting the PTA moms in front of him. “Hi ladies.” Rio makes small talk until they walk away to join the rest of the party. Rio gets down on Emma’s level. “What’s ya deal?” 

Emma places her hands on her hips. “I don’t get why I have to wear this crown?” She’s tries to take it off again. “Plus I didn’t want pink, white, and gold.”

Rio knows these parties are more for Beth and his mom then the actual kids. “Mom went through a lot for this party. It’s a few hours then it will be all over.” 

Emma crosses her arms. “I’ll play nice if I can have a Micheals gift card.” 

Rio rocks his jaw, “How much we talking?” 

Emma taps his lip. “Three hundred and I’ll go apologize to those ladies.” She nods her head towards the women she just offended. 

“No.” 

“No.” 

Rio rolls his eyes, “Two-fifty and no more cussing.” 

“Alr,” She realizes he mentioned cussing. “Just today right?” 

Rio smiles. “Just today kid.” 

Okay,” Emma nods. “I’ll be nice to those bitches.” Emma skips off not waiting around for Rio’s reaction. 

Rio comes over to the ladies telling Beth it’s taken care of. “How much it cost you?” All the women start laughing.

“He’s such a sucker.” Rio mom says before Beth can.   
————————

“It’s not like you can really say no?” 

“What did you just say to your mother?” Beth and an eighteen year old Kenny turn to up. If he was a cartoon character there be smoke coming out his ears. “You don’t speak to your mother that way.” 

Kenny looks down actually ashamed of himself. “I apologize mom, but.” 

“But?” Rio tone isn’t giving room for Kenny to do anything but apologize to his mom. 

“But it’s just a tattoo.”

“A tattoo?” Rio who hides all of his facial express now has a questionable look on his face. “What tattoo?” 

Beth finally speak, “He wants to get a tattoo.” She points at him. “Thinks cause he’s eighteen that I can’t have an opinion.” 

Rio rocks his jaw, “Your mom can always have an opinion.” Softens his look when he turns towards Beth. “What the issue mama?”

Beth rolls her eyes she can tell by the tone Rio is going to give in. “I don’t want him marking up his body.” 

Rio runs his jaw smiling giving Beth a knowing smirk. “I have no dog in this fight.” He holds up his hands. “As long as it’s reasonable why not?” 

If looks could kill Rio would be six feet under. “FINE,” She stomps her foot as if she’s a toddler. “You should get suck across your forehead while you are there.” Beth goes upstairs they both jump slightly listening to the door slam. 

“Well what kind of tattoo should we get?” Kenny smile at his step dad happy he’s going to get his way.   
———————

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the love again. I was watching TV. Got bored. Thank you for all the love you guys show my story. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
